


you look so beautiful in this light

by vinterdrog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fucks Harry's thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so beautiful in this light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reachthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/gifts).



It’s late when Louis gets home, much, much later than he’d expected. Practice had dragged on, and then there’d been a team talk that’d dragged on, _and then_ the bus had been late, which go figure. He’d missed his connection, and it was late enough that he’d have to wait an hour for the next one. 

It’s _late_. 

“Harry?” He calls out, keeping his voice low. He’s not surprised when he doesn’t get a reply. Louis sighs and drops his bag on the floor, kicks off his shoes. He’ll take care of it all tomorrow, he’ll make more noise by trying to shove his muddy football gear into the washing machine than by leaving it here. 

Louis makes his way through the apartment as silently as he can. He grabs a glass of water, then checks the living room if Harry has fallen asleep in front of the TV. He hasn’t. Louis sighs again. Just because he hadn’t expected Harry to be awake didn’t mean he hadn’t hoped for it.

While waiting for the bus, Louis had spent the time playing every game he had on his phone, then gone through his pictures, trying to clear up some space. He has a lot of pictures, and especially a lot of pictures of Harry. 

Pictures of Harry _being naked_. 

Most of them are taken in bed when Harry’s been asleep (Harry knows about them, and Louis’ phone is passcode protected), but in some of them he’s...less asleep. Most of _those_ pictures are ones that Harry has sent himself, and for every one of them there’s a similar one of Louis on Harry’s phone. 

Louis is not an idiot, he’d known it was a bad idea to look through the pictures while alone at the bus terminal at night, but it wasn’t like he’d had anything else to do, so...Here he is. At home, in the dark, turned on, and not being able to do anything about it. 

Okay, he could, technically, go and jerk off in the shower, but when he stands in the doorway to the bedroom and watches Harry, his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed, the covers _just_ covering his ass – that’s not appealing at all. Instead, Louis sheds his clothes and gets into bed, shuffling close to Harry and reaching out to stroke his hair out of his eyes. For a brief second, he considers waking him up for a quick fuck, but he decides against it. Harry probably wouldn’t object, but Louis knows he needs sleep. 

That doesn’t stop him from reaching for his phone and setting the alarm one hour earlier than usual, though. 

* * *

 

Louis is not happy about that hour when he wakes up in the morning. He definitely didn’t get enough sleep, and even though he’s not due at work until after lunch, he knows he won’t be able to go back asleep. 

“Lou?” comes Harry’s voice from behind him. Louis turns around to face him, unable to stop the smile creeping onto his lips when he sees his sleep-rumpled boyfriend peeking out at him from under the covers. 

“Hey, love,” says, sliding his arm around Harry’s waist. 

“‘s early, isn’t it?” Harry mumbles, reaching up to rub his eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Harry’s whining a little, and Louis leans closer. 

“So I can fuck you before you go to work,” he says, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes immediately light up and his expression becomes more awake. 

“You woke me up to fuck me?” Harry asks, but he’s shifting closer to Louis as he says it. 

“It was that, or wake you up when I got home,” Louis says, sliding his hand down over Harry’s naked ass, dragging his fingers between his cheeks. 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry arches back into Louis’ touch. “But you--we’re out of condoms,” he says sliding his own hand down Louis’ underwear and grasping his cock. 

“So?” Louis asks. Lack of condoms hasn’t been a problem for them for over two years. They still use them, sometimes, but they don’t need them. 

“I can’t have your come dripping out of me all day at work,” Harry says, his hot breath ghosting over Louis’ throat. Louis’ cock jerks at that and he fucks into Harry’s fist, grabs his ass to pull them closer together. 

“Spoilsport,” he says, but there’s no heat in it. He feels Harry’s erection rub against his thigh and shivers. “I have an idea. On your stomach.” He taps Harry’s hip and Harry looks at him, not sure what he’s doing, but he obeys anyway. 

“Lou,” he says warningly as he makes himself comfortable, pushing pillows out of the way. 

“I’m not gonna fuck your ass, I promise,” Louis says as he sits up on his knees. “Not right now, anyway.” He positions himself above Harry, one knee on either side of his legs. He leans forward, presses kisses to Harry’s neck and shoulders, then trails down until he reaches the bottom of his spine. He smacks Harry’s ass, smirks as he watches Harry’s whole body jerk, then uses his hands to spread his cheeks and drag his thumb against the rim of his ass. He’s tempted to lean down and drag his tongue along the same path, but not--now. 

Harry pushes his ass up into Louis’ grip, moaning as it makes his cock rub against the sheets. Louis pushes him down, holds him in place, preventing him from doing it again, and ravels in the frustrated noises Harry makes because of it. 

“Stay still,” he says, and he will _never_ tire of the thrill going down his spine when Harry obeys his orders and goes completely still under his hands. “Good boy,” he praises, feeling Harry shudder. It’s almost too easy to push this boy’s buttons. 

Louis sits down on Harry’s legs, then grabs his cock and jerks himself a few times. Then he sits up again and positions himself, putting the tip of his cock against the space between Harry’s thighs. “Hold your legs together, love,” he says, and Harry immediately closes them, his bony knees making an audible noise when they knock together. Louis’ cock is trapped between Harry’s thighs and he has to take a few deep, steady breaths to calm himself at the sudden pressure and friction. “That’s it, there we go.”

“Lou,” Harry says again, whining this time, trying to arch up against Louis, despite his orders. 

“ _Still_ ,” Louis repeats through clenched teeth, slapping Harry’s ass again. The smack echoes through the silence of their bedroom and Harry moans, pressing himself down into the mattress instead, trying to get some friction against his cock. Louis presses Harry’s thighs closer together around his cock, feels the sticky precome against his skin, the coarse hair on Harry’s legs. “You’re being so good, baby,” he murmurs, sliding one hand up to press his thumb against a fading hickey on Harry’s shoulder. “So good, just stay still a little longer, love, just let me--” He trails off in favor of fucking harder into the narrow space between Harry’s thighs. He’s gripping the flesh so hard that both his knuckles and the pressure points on Harry’s skin are turning white, and he groans when he thinks about the crescent-shaped marks that will probably still be there when Harry gets home tonight. Maybe then he’ll lick them before he fucks Harry for real. 

“Louis, please,” Harry moans, but this time he doesn’t move. Louis rewards him by dragging down his hand again and sliding his fingers between Harry’s ass cheeks, pressing against the rim of his ass. 

“You gonna pick up some condoms after work, so this doesn’t happen again?” Louis asks, and he’s getting close now, his thrusts jerky and his grip even harder. “Or maybe you like this, me coming all over your thighs, getting you all messy?” Harry’s only reply is a high-pitched whine and an uncontrollable twitch of his hips. “You want me to clean you up, too? With my mouth?” Louis asks, his voice shaky with the effort of keeping his orgasm in. 

“ _Yes_ fuck Louis, please, yes,” Harry moans, arching his hips again, fucking back against Louis and rubbing his cock against the bed. The added pressure and the image, both the real one of Harry writhing beneath him and the imagined one of licking his come off of him, it’s enough to push Louis over the edge and he comes hard between Harry’s thighs, his come smearing on his skin and on the sheets below. 

He slumps down on top of his boyfriend, kissing the skin he reaches, low on Harry’s shoulder blades. Harry gives him a couple of seconds of stillness before he starts humping the bed again, making impatient noises and jostling Louis. 

“Louis, _please_ ,” he pleads, and Louis takes pity on him, crawls off of him and nudges his hip to make him turn around. 

Harry is a _vision_ , his hard, flushed cock standing out, his lips swollen from biting on them, his thighs smeared with Louis’ come. It’s almost enough to make Louis hard again, just _looking_ at him, at all that he is. 

“You need to come, love?” he asks, dragging his fingers through the mess on Harry’s legs, watching his cock twitch. 

“ _Please_ ,” Harry says again, his hands clutching the sheets, he knows better than to touch himself right now. Louis smiles at him and kneels over him again, pressing his sticky fingers against Harry’s lips and pushing them inside and enjoying the hot flare of arousal when he feels Harry’s tongue against his fingers, sucking them clean. 

“You’ve been a good boy,” Louis says appreciatively. “You’ve earned this.” Then he pulls his fingers from Harry’s mouth, ignores his whine at the loss, and bends down to take Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry chokes on his breath and his cock jerks in Louis’ mouth, and Louis smiles around it, sucks harder, his cheeks hollowing. This isn’t going to take long at all, unfortunately; Harry is high-strung and Louis’ oral skills are _excellent_ , mostly because he _loves_ this, loves sucking cock, loves sucking _Harry’s_ cock. 

“Lou, I’m--”, Harry gasps, and Louis brings up a hand to cover what his mouth doesn’t. Yeah, definitely not going to take long. He feels Harry’s fingers threading into his hair and he knows he should object, should pull off and tell Harry off for touching, but he doesn’t want to do that right now, doesn’t want to let up, doesn’t want to stop sucking on Harry’s cock. He sucks harder instead, tightens his grip around the base, feels the tremors in Harry’s body, the way he pushes up into Louis’ hold, tries to press Louis’ mouth further down on his cock. 

A couple of more tugs, a few more bobs up and down, and then Harry is spilling into Louis’ mouth, quicker than Louis can swallow. It drips down his chin, adds to the mess on Harry’s thighs. They’re both panting hard when Louis pulls away, sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Good morning,” he grins. He drags his fingers through the sticky mess of come again, puts them in his own mouth this time to suck it off, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes widen before he lets out a long exhale and relaxes fully down into the mattress. 

“Jesus,” he says, not taking his eyes off of Louis. “You’re-- _God,_ Louis.”

“Yeah? Worth waking up for?” Louis crawls up the bed until he’s face to face with Harry again and lays down. “A good alternative to me fucking your ass?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry says, grabbing Louis neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He licks into Louis’ mouth, tasting them both and moaning. He’s panting again when they break apart. “I mean, I prefer you actually fucking me, but this was _hot_.”

“You just like the mess,” Louis says. He slides his hand down again, but it’s drying now and isn’t as fun anymore. Also, his skin is sticking to the sheets where his come dripped down and Harry’s cock leaked. “Speaking of mess, we should clean up.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. The he jumps out of bed before Louis can react and slips into the bathroom. “I have to go to work, you get to change the sheets!” he calls through the door, and Louis swears under his breath. 

“I’m gonna fuck you again tonight anyway!” he calls back. “Without a condom!”

A beat of silence, then: “Fine, don’t change them! Yet.”

Louis flops back on the bed, smirking. _Yet_. Hah. Harry can keep believing Louis will change the sheets, but they both _know_ he’ll get out of it tonight, too. He always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://legobitar.tumblr.com/post/99339834274/fic-you-look-so-beautiful-in-this-light-larry-hard)


End file.
